The Chaos Sorcerer
by Aki Kochou
Summary: Netto has a deep secret that endangers everyone near him. But does this explain why all sorts of people are trying to kill him? And just WHO are these people? I'm bad at summaries so please just R
1. Mysterious Female

Yep, new fic. I got this idea for a contest on Gaia.com. Here's the stuff:

:: Mental link::

(Me!)

The Chaos Sorcerer

Chapter 1

Netto was bent down over his homework, trying to solve the hard Algebra questions.

****

If X= 54, what is the value of y in the equation: Y= 60X/20x5?

Okay, so it was easy enough to figure out, but without a calculator, it took much longer. 

Suddenly, Netto made a slight jerking motion as he felt something inside him…slip. Rockman curiously looked at his operator, confused at his sudden motion.

"Netto-kun? What's wrong?" Netto shook his head lightly, trying to signify that nothing was wrong.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, Rock. I just lost my chain of thought, that's all. And now I have to redo the entire question!" Netto exclaimed, pretending to be upset. Well, he was upset, but it was for a different reason.

::Hikari hi?:: Netto mentally called out to a certain person.

::Hai, Netto Yami Hikari?::

::Did you just feel that?:: 

On the other side of the link, Netto felt the one known as Hikari hi blink in confusion.

::Iie…I don't think I did. But if you felt it, then rely on your instincts. They will lead you in the right direction. But you must protect IT at all costs.::

::Hai, Hikari hi::

::Be careful::

::I will:: Netto responded and turned off the link with a snap. Netto stood up and Rockman looked at him, really puzzled now.

"I just need to go for a walk to clear my mind. Come on, Rock." Netto pulled the PET out of its charger and into his belt. In a discreet way, so that Rockman wouldn't notice, Netto put an ancient looking book into his backpack and went outside. 

Netto sighed as he took a deep breath of the clean, fresh smelling air. It had just finished raining so the ground was still a bit slippery and muddy. Netto heard the sloshing noises his shoes made as they were pulled out of the grimy mud. But overall, the day was beautiful and the sun was shining.

Suddenly, Netto got the feeling someone was watching him. He pretended he didn't notice and kept walking. But the prickling feeling on his neck didn't go away.

"I think someone's following us, Rockman." Netto whispered to his navi. Rockman looked up, bewildered. How did Netto know that? Just as Netto turned to see just who it was who was following him, a fireball barely missed the side of his face. Netto quickly snapped around to see a girl about 16 grinning wickedly.

"Hello, young sorcerer." She sneered. The girl was wearing a tight, black leather tank top and tight black pants made of a strange mixture of leather and cotton.

"Who are you?" Netto asked, his expression turning serious. He did NOT like this girl at all. The girl's smile grew even wider, if that were even possible.

"Me? Just call me Minuit[1]. But you…you need no introduction. We all know who you are…Netto Yami Hikari."

Netto raised an eyebrow to look innocent. 

"I'm afraid you must have the wrong person. Nice to meet you, Minuit." Netto said and started walking off. He couldn't have this girl revealing his secrets…not when Rockman was still here.

Apparently, that wasn't the answer Minuit wanted. A wall of water formed in front of Netto, preventing him from going any farther. He gasped and swirled around to a chuckling Minuit.

"What do you want? A netbattle?" Minuit burst out laughing, as if it were the most funny joke in the world.

"No, Netto. I want to fight YOU." Netto raised his eyebrow again, trying to convince her he had no clue what the heck she was talking about. Too bad she didn't buy it. "Hahaha! I know how you're trying to deny it! Is that because you haven't told your navi yet? Haven't told your navi your REAL secrets?"

::What is she talking about, Netto-kun?:: Rockman asked him silently. Netto didn't respond to it.

"So you want to fight me with magic?" Netto said, with a serious determination set in his eyes and his face. 

"Yes. Transform to your real form, Netto Yami Hikari," Minuit demanded. Netto frowned and set his PET on a nearby bench. He then focused his energies. In his left hand, an white orb of energy appeared. In his right hand, an orb of black energy appeared.

"_Transformation of Chaos!_"[2] Netto yelled both out loud and mentally. He pushed both orbs together, resulting in a bright flash of light. Both Rockman and Minuit had to cover their eyes. When the light faded away, Netto was standing there, but looking completely different than before. 

Netto was wearing a dark brown vest and a lighter tan long sleeved shirt underneath. He was also wearing loose black pants that ended where his ankles were. His tan sandals and white headband completed the outfit.(A/N- Think of Tsukasa's outfit if you watch .hack//sign) 

Minuit smiled again.

"It's so nice to finally meet you…Chaos Sorcerer."

[1] Minuit is French for Midnight

[2] It's a transformation that allows Netto to use all of his powers. And yes, Netto has powers in this fic. I got sick of people making Rockman doing all the work


	2. Fighting as a Sorcerer

Chapter 2

If you were to say that Rockman was seriously confused, you would have made an understatement. He was confused about a lot and had good reason to be so. What did this girl mean by "Chaos Sorcerer"? And how did Netto change.

"Oh shut up, little lackey." Netto said. Rockman's jaw dropped. Netto never normally talked like that. Minuit burst into laughter.

"A lackey? Is that what you take me for? Well, sorcerer…I've come to suggest for one last time what has been offered to you before. And I'm sure you know what that is." She said with a cocky smile. Netto had a wry look on his face.

"Now why would I do that? You're part of the Dark Triangle and I will have nothing to do with you and your plans." He said, defiantly. She gave an evil laugh.

"Oh but you are part of the Dark Triangle!! Just as much as you are part of the Star of Light, you are part of the Dark Triangle! Defy it all you want, sorcerer! But you can never turn away from what's in your own blood!" Netto's eyes narrowed in hatred towards Minuit.

"Look, I know you want me to join you, so just forget it. But I know you're after The Sacred Book of Arts[1]. I also know that you hold the Ancient Map of Power[2]. So how about we have a little…deal? We'll fight and whoever wins will get each other's sacred item?" Netto suggested, with a nasty smirk on his face. (Woah…he is really OOC right now…but that's just because of his transformation. He'll be back to normal soon…I hope)

Minuit nodded her agreement.

"Fine then. A no-rules duel. Are you ready?"

"One rule: No involving innocents. That's the only condition I have. Do you agree?" Minuit frowned and then nodded. 

"_ANCIENT DUEL OF MAGIC!! COMMENCE!![_3]" Both Netto and Minuit shouted at the same time. Both glowed with an aura. Netto's a light bluish-grey color and Minuit's a dark grey/black. 

"_Darkness of Shadows!_"(I'll have a note about all these attacks at the end) Minuit yelled as shadows appeared out of nowhere and grabbed at Netto. Netto quickly jumped above the shadows and countered with one of his own attacks.

"_Light of Darkness!!_" Netto shouted and Minuit was hit by a swirling black and white cyclone of energy. When the cyclone died down, Minuit was mad. VERY mad.

"You're going to pay for that! _Invisibility code!! Active!!_" Netto blinked, but Minuit was gone. Or had at least vanished. Netto closed his eyes and focused. Suddenly, Netto opened his eyes, spun around and pulled out his weapon.

"_Chaos Blade!_" He yelled and struck what looked like thin air. But it was not just thin air. It was actually Minuit. The invisibility spell wore off and she was visible again.

"Damn it!" She screeched and wiped some blood off the corner of her mouth. "Time to finish this!! _FINAL DARKNESS!!!!_" She screamed and threw all of her power into one final attack. Netto knew he could not block the attack or even hope to, so he decided to attack at the same time.

"_KAMIKAZI!!!!!_" a bright light was emitted from Netto as a dark light was emitted from Minuit. The two attacked collided and seemed to wrestle each other for power. Finally, after two agonizingly long minutes, the light overcame the darkness. Minuit shrieked as the light of Netto's attack destroyed her.

As the light faded, Netto was visible once again. He had an emotionless face. But Rockman could feel through the link that Netto was quite upset about what he had to do. He glowed and when the light faded, Rockman saw that Netto had changed back to his normal clothes. He fell his knees, breathing hard.

"Netto-kun!! Are you alright?" Rockman asked. Just what had just happened, but tried to not let it show seriously spooked him out. Netto nodded and tried to regain his breath. Once Netto had caught his breath, Rockman started bombarding him with questions. But he stopped when a glowing scroll appeared in front of Netto. Netto reached out and grabbed it.

"Netto, what's going on?" Rockman finally asked. Netto sighed and began to explain

[1] _Sacred book of arts_- An ancient book that helps preserve balance between evil and good. Whoever possesses the book can have the upper hand in a battle and in life itself. One of three ancient artifacts of the Dualism of the Cosmos

[2] _Ancient Map of Power_- Maxes out user's power attacks. Second item of the Dualism of the Cosmos

[3] This is a duel for one of the Items of the Dualism of the Cosmos

__

Darkness of Shadows- An attacks that grabs the opponent and temporarily paralyzes them

__

Light of Darkness- A cyclone of pure energy. The energy used is both of light energy and of dark energy

__

Invisibility Code- Makes the user invisible for a certain amount of time

__

Chaos Blade- A blade created from both light and dark energy combined 

__

Final Darkness- An attack known only by the Dark Triangle or people who work with dark energy. It is a final attack used to finish off an opponent.

__

Kamikazi- One of Netto's strongest attacks. A literal translation would be "Holy Winds". And that it is. It is a burst of pure energy that normally has the same effect as the "Final Darkness"

So are you confused? Good! Because explanations are coming in the next chapter!


	3. Explainations

Hi everyone. I just wanted to say a few things before I started this chapter due to some of the reviews I've been receiving.

First of all, I want to apologize for what is a lot like really heavily laid YGO type story. Like I said in the first chapter, this was originally an entry to a contest on gaia.com. There were certain things that HAD to be in the story or else it would be disqualified. The only way I could think of including those things was if the story was a fantasy. I know its not really a lot like a Rockman.exe story, and I'm really sorry!

As for the confusion…hopefully I'll clear it all up in this chapter. If you're still confused, just as the question in a review or an email and I'll try to get back to you.

After the last bout of reviews, I realized the only reason I'm still continuing this story is for the few readers who actually seem to enjoy it. Mostly, Pyra Akaidra.

Anyway, please review and please…No flames!

Chapter 3

Netto sat down at a bench and decided to make himself comfortable since his explanation was going to take a while.

"Okay…where to start…? Well…you know that everywhere there is good and there is evil?" Rockman nodded. Netto sighed and continued. "Well, believe it or not, there is such a thing as magic, as you've just seen. The good and evil rule also applies to magic as well. Not many people have magic abilities. Normally, it is passed down through a family. Still, it's pretty random. Those people who do have the magic are normally either good or evil. The people would normally join the council that uses magic for good or for evil. The evil council is called is called 'The Dark Triangle', while the good council is called 'The Star of Light'.

But every so often, a member of the Dark Triangle may fall in love with a member of The Star of Light and have a child. Normally they won't tell either council about the child because both would councils would want that child to join them.

This really doesn't happen very often, only once in a millennia. Since the child has the powers of both light and dark, it more or less creates 'chaos' inside the child. So the child is known as… The Chaos Sorcerer. And this millennia… I'm the chaos sorcerer." Netto sighed as he was trying to explain. Rockman tried to absorb all this information at once.

"So there's magic?"

"Yep."

"And two different groups of people using magic for different purposes?"

"Yeah."

"And every once in a long time someone's born who is the chaos sorcerer?"

"Mmmhmm"

"And you're the chaos sorcerer?"

"Pretty much hits the nail on the head."

"And which group do you belong to?" Rockman asked after a small pause. Netto blinked in surprise.

"Which group? Uh…I never really thought about that. I'm really in the middle. I just tend to work with the Star of Light much more often than the Dark Triangle. Actually, I can't think of one time I worked with the Dark Triangle. I'm just not technically part of the Star of Light." Netto tried to explain. Now it was Rockman's turn to blink.

"But what did that girl Minuit want from you?" He asked. Netto pondered this while looking around for anyone who might be trying to eavesdrop or something like that.

"She wanted two things. The first and primary was to get me to join the Dark Triangle. The second was to get this." Netto pulled out the old book he had slipped into his backpack earlier. You could tell that the book was old since it smelled extremely musty and the golden brass lock on the side looked like it hadn't been opened in a very long time. "This is called The Sacred Book of Arts. There are three items. The items themselves are called the Dualism of the Cosmos. Each item does something different to its user or protector. The Sacred Book of Arts has the ability of balance."

"You mean you won't trip if you have that?" A quizzical looking Rockman asked, puzzled by all this. Netto burst out laughing.

"No, no! Spiritual balance! Not that type of balance! Balance such as Yin and Yang, light and dark, etc." Netto tried explaining.

"Well, what about that weird scroll you just got?" Rockman threw out there into the topic of conversation. Netto put away the Book of Sacred Arts and took out the scroll.

"This is called the Ancient Map of Power. The person who has this, their power is pushed to its utmost limit. That's really all it does. It's also part of the Dualism of the Cosmos." Rockman frowned now.

"What now, Netto-kun?" Netto sighed, thinking. He finally came up with an idea.

"Now…we take these to the Star of Light."

There it is…the third chapter and as clear as I can get the explanations. Hopefully, this cleared some of your confusion. Remember to R&R and no flames!


	4. Visiting the Star of Light

Netto stepped inside the large building. It looked a lot like a Japanese mansion, only much larger. This building was the headquarters for the Star of Light. Only Netto and the other Star of Light members knew of this place. Netto once again found himself awed by the enormity of the place. The insides were covered in white wallpaper. The ceiling of just the hallway Netto was in had to at least be seven feet high. Netto snapped out of his trance like state and headed down the hallways.

:Right, right, left, right, straight ahead. Would it kill these people to just have less hallways?: Netto thought to himself. Or so he thought. Netto unintentionally broadcasted that over his like with Hikari hi. A deep laughter rang in his head and Netto blushed. Which did not go unnoticed by Rockman, by the way.

::You know it's for everyone's protection, Netto.::

:Yes I do. But it gets so troublesome trying to travel all these hallways.:

::Well, you're almost there. Just head straight ahead once more. I'll talk to you then::

:Right: Netto responded and shut off the link. He headed straight and came upon a door of solid gold. The door was almost ten feet high and five feet wide! Netto smiled and knocked on the door and stepped back. After a minute, a small groaning sound from the hinges was emitted. The door opened to an extremely large room. This room had wallpaper as bright as snow in the midday sun. Which of course, was quite bright. Netto blinked a few times, trying to get used to the brightness and light of the room.

"Ah Netto Yami Hikari. It's nice of you to join us." A deep, slightly playful sounding voice rung out. Netto smiled as he looked into deep brown eyes, much like his own.

"Hello Hikari hi." Netto greeted the man. The man nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now Netto. You know that I would prefer to be called John. Anyway, is something wrong?" John asked. Netto laughed slightly.

"Okay so maybe I forgot slightly. Anyway, I have both good and bad news. The good news is that I managed to acquire another item of the Dualism of the Cosmos. The Ancient Map of Power." Netto pulled out the map out of his pack and gave it to John. "Which ironically, is also the bad news too."

"Yes it is bad. It means that the triangle is becoming more active and is willing to do anything to get the items. Please be careful, Netto." Netto nodded.

"Should you keep hold of the map? I've already got the book…." John paused for a moment, and eventually agreed.

"Fine then. You have your hands full with that. We will protect the map." It was then that John noticed that Netto had his PET with him. (don't worry! I didn't forget Rockman!) John cleared his throat to draw Netto's attention.

"Uh Netto…what about your navi?" Netto smiled as Rockman looked confused.

"Oh don't worry. He knows about me. Trust me, Rockman is very trustworthy." Netto smiled at Rockman. Rockman smiled back and nodded.

"Don't worry, you can count on me! I won't ever tell your secret!" John sent Rockman a serious look. Rockman gulped slightly. Finally, John's facial features relaxed and smiled.

"Alright, Rockman. Look after Netto for us. He has a tendency to be...careless." John laughed when Netto pouted slightly.

"I am NOT careless!" Netto exclaimed. At this, both Rockman and John got a good laugh.

"SURE, Netto-kun!" Rockman laughed.

"Alright! Now what, John?" Netto interrupted rudely. John because serious once again. He sighed slightly.

"Well, for now, you should head home and recover. Some of those attacks that girl used must have drained off some of your energy. Netto nodded. He was feeling quite tired. Rockman then asked an important question.

"Uh…Netto-kun? How will we get back home since home is quite a walk from here?" He asked. Netto just smiled. Distances were never a trouble for a sorcerer, wizard or magic caster. Netto thought about it for a moment, then answered.

"I'll just arrange a teleportation transit and-" Netto cut himself off with a yawn.

"No need, Netto. I'll set up the spell." John offered.

"But…" Netto argued. John looked at Netto sternly and Netto quickly shut up. If there was one thing you never did, it was anger a spellcaster who was older than you. Netto remembered two sayings that fit that scenario very well. "With age, comes great wisdom and knowledge," and another one that said "Knowledge is power". Therefore, John was stronger than Netto. But Netto didn't want to find that out the hard way so he stayed quiet.

"No 'buts'. You may be the chaos sorcerer, but even you have your limits, like everything else in the universe. Don't push them or you'll be in trouble. Please remember that there's strength in numbers, Netto. _Transport!_"

In a flash, Netto found himself outside his house, feeling slightly woozy. Netto shook off the after effects of the transport and went inside to bed. He fell asleep the moment he fell onto his bed.


	5. The Attack Part I

Netto slowly stirred and woke up. He groggily looked around and remembered that he was in his room. Netto winced as he felt a major headache coming on.

"Netto-kun, are you alright?" A soft voice asked. Netto turned towards his computer to see Rockman watching, worry apparent in his eyes. Netto smiled to reassure him.

"Yea I'm fine, Rockman. I think I just overdid it yesterday." Netto shrugged it off like it was no big deal. But to Rockman, it was a big deal.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE IT WAS NOTHING?!?! YOU NEARLY KNOCKED YOURSELF OUT YESTERDAY!!!" Rockman yelled very loudly. Netto covered his ears in a vain attempt to block out some of the sound.

"Ow geeze! I'm sorry, Rockman! I won't do it again!" Netto said, hoping that Rockman stop yelling at him if he said that.Well, it seemed to work, since Rockman did calm down. A bit.

"I'm just worried about you, Netto-kun. I mean, you did a lot of dangerous things even without this magic involved. Now with this magic thing..." Rockman trailed off, uncertain how to continue. If anyone thought that navis didn't dream, they were wrong. Rockman dreamed a lot. Some of those dreams being of his brother's death. That was his greatest fear. That something would happen to Netto and he would never get to tell Netto that they were brothers.

"You worry too much, Rock!" Yep, that was Netto's typical response to when Rockman would worry about him. "Everything'll be fine!" Rockman sighed, exasperately. Why was it that every time that Netto-kun said that, things only got worse?

OoOoOoOo

"_**Do you have a lock on the target, yet??"**_

"_Yes, yes, hold your magic, I just barely got a visual on the target."_

"_**Good. Don't lose track of him this time!!"**_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_**Baresly?"**_

"_What?"_

"**_Remind me to fire you after we defeat the star of light and get that pesky kid on our side." _**A click was heard as the connect snapped shut.

"Like hell I will..." The second man, Baresly, muttered under his breath and he went off to follow his orders.

OoOoOoOo

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!" It looks like Netto finally realized that today was a school day. So currently, he was running as fast as he could towards the school. Now, you'd think with Netto being the powerful sorcerer that he is, he'd be able to get to school on time. Well, not everyone's perfect I guess.

"I told you to hurry, Netto-kun! You'd better not to try to blame me again!" Rockman exclaimed, knowing that Netto would soon try to pin the blame on him.

'He knows me too well...' Netto thought to himself.

Netto continued to run towards school, unaware of the shadow following him.

OoOoOoOo

"_Are you sure this is even the right kid? I mean, it might be someone different. He doesn't seem at all like the one we're looking for."_

"_**He's the one. I know that. I'm positive of that."**_

"_I dunno...."_

"_**Are you questioning me?!"**_

"_N-no! Of course not!! I just wasn't sure that was the kid. I mean, all he seems to do is talk with his navi and be late for things. It just doesn't really seem to be like the one we're looking for..."_

"_**Well, can you sense magic from him? Or the book?"**_

"_The book, yes. But not any sort of magic. He seems like any normal kid."_

"_**You idiot! He's just suppressing his power levels! Now follow him, you buffoon!"**_

"_...yes, sir."_

OoOoOoOo

Netto sighed in relief as he managed to get to class on time. He sat down at his desk just a few seconds before the bell rang. Dekao, like always, had challenged Netto to a netbattle the second that he saw Netto. Netto never got a chance to answer before the bell rang, signaling the beginning of another school day.

Ms Mari walked in, dressed in her normal purple dress.

"Alright class. I hope you all had a good weekend-"

'Sure, being attacked by a psychotic girl from the dark triangle makes a good weekend. Riight...' Netto thought to himself.

"-So now you're all rested and ready for a nice full week of learning! Remember, we have a test on Friday on the structure and reproduction of a cell!"

Netto groaned.

OoOoOoOo

"**_Do it now!"_**

"_Now?"_

"_**You heard me fool! Do it!!"**_

"_Yes sir!"_

OoOoOoOo

A large explosion brought everyone's attention from their reading in their textbooks. Netto, along with the rest of his class, covered their faces from the debris flying from the explosion. Once the debris had settled, Netto looked over at what happened.

The wall on the left towards the outside had been completely blown up. A dark figure stood just inside the classroom. Netto stood up quickly, feeling extreme levels of dark magic radiating off this guy.

"Hey! Who are you and what do you want?" Netto demanded. Unnoticed by Netto, his friends had also stood up quickly and were currently standing a bit behind Netto. The figure smirked.

"Give me the book, kid." Netto slowly reached for his backpack and chucked a book at the figure.

"There it is, now go away!" The figure looked at it and grew angry. He chucked the book back at Netto, hitting him in the head.

"OW!" Netto rubbed that spot, trying to get the headache to go away.

"Proves you right! I wanted the Ancient Book, not your biology textbook!" If it wasn't such a serious situation, Rockman would have laughed out loud.

"Nice try, little kid. Now give me the _real_ Ancient book." The figure demanded. Netto looked at the date of the biology textbook for some reason. He then glanced back at the figure.

"What are you talking about? This thing _is_ ancient! It's over ten years old!" Netto was relieved to see that Ms Mari had gotten the rest of the class out of the classroom and to somewhere safer. Now he could finish the fight without worring about innocent people getting and hurt and about them finding out his secret. He was slightly aware however, of his friends behind him.

'Why are they still here? They could get hurt if they stay! I have a feeling that I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to...that guy had better not hurt them in any way whatsoever or he will be in so much trouble with me!' Netto was currently thinking to himself.

"Alright kid, you know what I want. So we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." The figure said with a smirk. Netto's expression grew serious.

"You know my answer." Netto shot right back at him. The expression on the person's face was unreadable as he pulled out a sword of dark energy.

"Alright then, Sorcerer. I gave you a chance. Pull out your weapon and stop hiding behind that simple school-boy form. It's quite disgusting to see such a power sorcerer pretending that he's a normal kid." He said. Netto was now extremely aware of the fact that his friends, Meiru, Dekao, Tohru and Yaito were all starting at him, confused as heck.

'What is this guy talking about? And what is he talking about? Is Netto-kun...hiding something from us?' Meiru thought and Netto winced. Yet another one of his annoying abilities had just come into play. Netto could 'overhear' other people's thoughts. Most of the time, he was pretty good at blocking them. Netto felt it was wrong to listen in on people's thoughts, since they were private. But if someone was thinking a little too loudly, he couldn't help but over hear them. Apparently, this guy could read her thoughts as well.

"Why, _Netto,_ you haven't even told your own friends your secret? How disappointing. But then again, you told your navi only recently, correct? How sad." Netto shook with anger. Where did this person think he had the power to tell him what to do and when or when not to share his personal secrets?!

"**_CHAOS TRANSFORMATION!!!_**" Netto yelled and the the orbs of light and dark appeared in each of his hands. He forced them together and a bright light emerged. When the light faded, Netto's friends gasped in shock.

This time, Meiru managed to conceal her thoughts.

'N-netto's the Chaos Sorcerer? I... can't believe it!'

Netto had a serious look on his face. His mouth was set in a slight scowl, which was uncommon for him. He was obviously ticked off.

"Let's do this!" Netto yelled at charged at the figure for the attack.

OoOoOoOoOo

I'm sorry to everyone that this chapter took so long to get out. I lost inspiration for this fic for a long while but when I heard a certain song, I really wanted to put it in here. But it would only show up at the end. And well...I can't get to the end if I don't get the middle done first, ne?

Well, please review(anyone who hasn't already deserted this fic due to my neglection to updating anyway)!!! Ja ne!


	6. The Attack Part II

Yea, another chapter of Chaos Sorcerer! So let's get it started!

RECAP

"_**CHAOS TRANSFORMATION!!!" Netto yelled and the the orbs of light and dark appeared in each of his hands. He forced them together and a bright light emerged. When the light faded, Netto's friends gasped in shock. **_

_**This time, Meiru managed to conceal her thoughts.**_

_**'N-netto's the Chaos Sorcerer? I... can't believe it!'**_

_**Netto had a serious look on his face. His mouth was set in a slight scowl, which was uncommon for him. He was obviously ticked off. **_

"_**Let's do this!" Netto yelled at charged at the figure for the attack. **_

END RECAP

Smirking, the figure brought his sword down on Netto. Barely managing to get out of the way of the strike, Netto pulled out his own sword and began to counter the series of blows from the figure.

"Who are you?!" Netto demanded while defending himself. He had to admit this person was really good. The figure smirked again.

"My name is of no importance to you, but just for the record, it's Baresly!" He then attacked again with his sword.

Netto wondered briefly why Baresly was swinging his sword when he was a good ten feet away from Netto. The answer was painfully obvious when a wave of energy hit Netto. Wincing, he wiped off a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. 'The sword stroke! That's why Baresly didn't bother getting close to me to attack!' Netto realized. Meanwhile…

Meiru, Tohru, Dekao and Yaito were all watching the battle in both shock and surprise.

They were all currently thinking the same thing: _"NETTO'S THE CHAOS SORCERER?!"_.

While Netto was hit by the sword stroke, Meiru broke the silence that befell them.

"You guys…we need to help him…" Meiru whispered to the others. The other three glanced at each other.

"You're right…Netto-kun can't do this alone. Even if it does mean…" Tohru faded off.

"-Revealing ourselves." Yaito finished for him. Meiru and Dekao nodded.

"But I can't believe it…our mission was to find the chaos sorcerer and protect him or her. The Chaos Sorcerer was right in front of us and we didn't even realize it…" Meiru sighed.

Roll, Gutsman, Iceman and Glyde were all completely confused as to what their operators were talking about.

"Hey Glyde, any idea of what they're talking about?" Roll asked. Glyde shook his head.

"Not a clue. However it must be related to Netto-san and his odd 'transformation' of sorts. It does make me wonder if Rockman-san knew about this." Glyde said. The four navis looked over at Rockman, who was in a corner worriedly watching the battle between Netto and Baresly.

"Meiru-chan. What are you talking about?" Roll finally asked her operator. Meiru didn't reply and instead looked over at her other friends.

"Ready?" The others nodded. Meiru pulled out what looked like a small pale blue rock out of her pocket. Dekao pulled out a dark green rock, Yaito a dark blue and Tohru a yellow one. In their hands, the rocks glowed.

"**_Elemental Transformation!"_** Each of them shouted at the same time.

A bright glow behind Netto causing him and his enemy to stop their attacks and watch what was going on with Netto's friends.

While in an extremely bad condition from all the hits that he had taken, Baresly also wasn't faring too well either. His black cloak was now in tattered ruins and blood was running down his arm.

Dekao was the first to finish his transformation. Wearing a brown cape with what looked like a dark green priest's robe, he held a long staff that had writing on the side of the shaft in a completely different language. The shaft was a brown color topped with a light green star.

Tohru was the next person to finish. His outfit was very much similar to Dekao's except for the color scheme. Netto guessed that all of their outfits were same except for the colors. Tohru's outfit was various shades of yellow and gold. The staff he held was a very light yellow as well as the star that crowned that staff.

Yaito finished right after Tohru. Her outfit and staff were shades of dark blue and turquoise.

Meiru was the last one to finish. Her outfit and staff were different shades of a light blue. However, her star on the top of her staff was a gold color, instead of relating to her outfit

Netto was in a state of shock. 'They're the elementals? I can't believe it!' In the back of his mind, he remembered what John had told him.

_**The Star of Light has many different warriors. One "branch" of warriors are the sorcerers and spellcasters. They use only magic to fight. Then there are the swordsmen, whom are fairly self-explanatory. But then…there are the elementals. **_

_**The elementals are five people whom are chosen by their respective element at birth. It has nothing to do with genetics. The elementals were the second strongest warriors next to the sorcerers. Warriors could control one element using their staff. It's their duty to protect you, Netto, since you are the Chaos Sorcerer and you are fighting for us. But should you trade sides, which I hope you do not, the elementals will no longer be allowed to defend you. But as long as you remain with the Star of Light, they will protect you and help in any battles. **_

"Netto-kun! Let us help you!" Meiru yelled to him. Netto paused, not really wanted to get them involved, but realized that they _were_ involved. He sighed, defeated.

"All right. Let's work together!" The other four came up and stood beside Netto, Meiru and Tohru on Netto's left and Dekao and Yaito on Netto's right. Baresly growled.

"I don't care if you _are_ the elementals! You'll die!" Baresly charged in blindly. Netto raised his hand to attack, but Dekao beat him to it.

"Leave it to me, Netto! **_EARTH BREAK!!_**" Dekao slammed the pointed part of his staff into the ground and a giant line of earth cracked and shattered. Baresly barely managed to get out of the way, before falling into the abyss.

"My turn! **_Water Line_**!" Yaito swung her staff, star first, at the hole that Dekao had caused. Water streamed out of the hole and hit Baresly head-on.

"D-damn you!!" Baresly screamed.

"You must be cold! Let me help! **_Thunder strike!_**" A bolt of lightning came from the sky and hit Tohru's staff. Tohru then pointed his staff at Baresly and the lightning flew from his staff. Amazingly enough, Baresly was still standing, though not by much.

"I'll finish it! **_Light of Darkness_**!" Netto shouted and created a cyclone of pure energy. An explosion of light and dark energy occurred and Netto and his friends had to cover their eyes to keep themselves from becoming blind. When the light faded, Netto looked up. There was no trace of Baresly. Netto sighed and pulled himself out of his sorcerer form.

"Thank you for your help, you guys. Though, I gotta admit, I never imagined that you were the elementals I heard about." Netto said with a smile. The others returned the smile.

"Same here, Netto-kun. We never dreamed that you were the Chaos sorcerer." Tohru stated. It was then that Meiru noticed something she had forgotten momentarily.

"Oh, Netto-kun! You're bleeding!" Netto shrugged it off.

"It's ok, Meiru-chan. It'll heal." Meiru growled and everyone took a step back away from the furious red head.

"No! It is NOT ok! Stand still for a moment. **_Healing winds!_**" A gust of wind swirled around Netto. The wind almost looked like it was sparkling slightly. To Netto's amazement, his wounds closed quickly and the bleeding stopped.

"Thanks a lot, Meiru-chan! I feel good as new!" Netto exclaimed. Meiru blushed slightly at the praise she was receiving.

"But…who's the fifth elemental then?" Meiru, Yaito, Dekao and Tohru glanced at each other with a smirk on their face.

"You'll just have to see!" They said at the same time. Netto sighed. 'At least they have a good sense of humor…'

--------

"**So…he's been defeated…not bad for a bunch of kids. However…I have so much worse planned for you, elementals. Chaos Sorcerer…you WILL be mine!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"**

------------

So how was that for a chapter? Now, I've finally revealed Meiru, Dekao, Yaito and Tohru's secrets. But who's the fifth elemental of fire? You'll just have to wait to find out!

Here's a chart of the known people with magic:

**Hikari Netto**- Chaos Sorcerer- Powers of light and dark

**Sakurai Meiru**- Elemental- Powers of air and wind

**Oyama Dekao**- Elemental- Powers of earth

**Ayano-Kouji Yaito**- Elemental- powers of water

**Hikawa Tohru**- Elemental- Powers of thunder and lightning

**??????- Elemental- Powers of Fire**

So please review, k?


	7. The Kidnapped

Everyone, I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry for the lack of updating with this story and many others. No, I did not die, but my inspiration did. But thankfully, a friend kept badgering me so, I finally updated this story. Sorry for the delay!

_**Chaos Sorcerer**_

_**Hikari no Namida**_

_**Chapter 7- The Kidnapped**_

Netto sighed and walked down the busy street. So far, things had been pretty quiet since that man Baresly, or whatever his name was, had attacked. It was now a week later and school was cancelled for a while so that the building could be repaired. So now, Netto was bored. And a bored Netto was a dangerous Netto.

"Hey Rockman, what should we do?"

"Why don't we go visit Miyuki?" Netto nodded and walked down the street to where Miyuki's antique store was. Netto gently pushed the door open, hearing the jingle of the doorbell as he did so.

"Hello?" Netto called.

"Welcome Netto. Please feel free to browse around. You may find that something that catches your interest." The dark haired female greeted. Netto stepped inside and glanced around the store. A strange sword on a shelf to his right caught his eye. Netto walked over to it and stared at it.

"What is this Miyuki-san?" Netto turned around when he didn't hear a reply. When he did, he saw her hovering over his shoulder. Netto jumped in surprised. He hadn't even sensed her coming!

"That is the sword of shadows. It is said that only a non-pure magic user may wield it." Netto was a little puzzled by that.

"Non-pure?" Miyuki looked at him with a knowing glance.

"You are a magic user, aren't you? I can sense it all over your aura." Miyuki stated. Netto blinked. Was it really that obvious? It couldn't have been horribly obvious since Meiru and the others didn't know he was a magic user until a week ago. Suddenly, Netto realized something.

"You're a magic user too, aren't you? It feels like it's surrounding you or something…" Netto couldn't quite describe it. It was like the magic was surrounding the psychic in his senses, obscuring her from view. Miyuki smiled.

"Yes, what you're feeling is my magical aura. Can you tell what type of magic I use?" Netto frowned and concentrated, then his eyes widened.

"So, THAT's how you're able to tell the future! You tap into your magic to do so!" Miyuki nodded.

"Yes, you are correct. But I am only able to see the future as it is now. Now, you asked about non-pure magic. I only have one style of magic and that is future magic. I only have future magic, so therefore it is considered 'pure' future magic. Your friend Meiru has the ability of air and only air. She cannot control any other element along with air. Therefore, she has 'pure' air magic. Tell me Netto, what is your magic?" Miyuki inquired.

"I have the magic of chaos…" Netto said softly. Chaos magic, although normally used to protect, was seen as a dark weapon of destruction simply because one of the past Chaos Sorcerers had gone mad and went on a killing spree. That's why Netto preferred saying 'light and dark magic', but the dark part of that would freak people out even more. So basically, it was a no-win situation. Netto was snapped out of his musings when Miyuki put the sword in its sheath and pushed it into Netto's hands.

"Then this is yours." Netto blinked in surprise, not sure if he heard the fortune teller right.

"Wow! Awesome! Thanks Miyuki!" Netto happily left the shop. Miyuki walked back to her counter where her crystal ball was and peered into it.

"Be careful, Netto…you're in danger…use the sword well…"

"What are you going to do with that thing, Netto-kun? You can't just carry it around in your backpack…" Rockman pointed out. Netto pulled the sword out of its sheath and looked at it again. The sword was long, thin and light. On the flat part of the blade were strange inscriptions that somehow looked familiar. Netto sheathed it again.

"That's a good question…I mean, I can't just carry this in school or something…" Netto muttered. He looked up and found that he was now in front of his house. Netto opened the door and peeked inside. Good, his mom wasn't home. Netto wasn't exactly sure how his mom would react to him carrying a sword. He quickly went up to his room and plugged Rockman back into the computer. Netto then sat down on his bed and looked at the sword. One of the inscriptions caught his eye.

"Varo" Netto didn't know why he had said that or what it even meant, but suddenly, the sword disappeared from his sight. Yet, it was still there because Netto could still feel it in his hands. Netto then started to panic slightly. How was it supposed to become visible again? He came up with an idea and used his magic to force it to become visible. Netto found himself breathing hard from the strain. There had to be an easier way to do that.

"Netto-kun? Are you alright?" Rockman asked, looking concerned. It was obvious to Rockman that Netto had just used magic, and it must have been pretty powerful to drain Netto of so much of his energy.

"Yea, I'm alright…" Netto said. "But I think I'm going to take a nap…" Rockman rolled his eyes.

'Same old Netto-kun…' Netto set the sword aside, laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

_ Netto! Netto! Wake up! _

Netto slowly opened his eyes and it took him a few moments to realize that John was trying to contact him.

_ John? What's going on? _ Netto asked, drowsiness apparent in his mental voice.

_ The Dark Triangle is attacking! Please come at once! _

Netto quickly snapped awake after hearing that.

_ I'll be right there. _

Netto jumped out of bed and went over to his computer where Rockman was asleep.

"Rockman! Wake up!" Rockman immediately woke from his sleep mode.

"What's wrong, Netto-kun?" Rockman asked once he was awake.

"There's an attack!" Netto didn't bother with the details nor did he bother with transforming. He quickly grabbed his sword and PET, then transported. The moment he arrived, Netto found himself ducking from a badly aimed spell.

"What the heck is going on here!" Netto demanded of the nearest warrior on his side. The warrior slashed at an opponent before answering.

"The Dark Triangle has attacked again, demanded both of the sacred items!" The warrior tackled Netto to the ground just as a stray spell hit where Netto had been just moments ago.

"Thank you!" The warrior nodded, stood up and charged back into the battle. Netto quickly ran into the great building where the Star of Light stayed. While Netto was on his way to the treasure, where the sacred items were stored, vines suddenly shot up from the ground and Netto was entangled in them.

"Ack! What the-!" Netto then heard cold laughter.

"Haha! Well, well, well, what have we here? A little boy? Why would a little boy like you be hanging out in a place like this? Did you come looking for a _treasure_? Are you a warrior in disguise? Or…" Netto saw a female walk out of the shadows. She had a smile that sent chills down Netto's spine. "…could you be a sorcerer?"

"FIRE ARROW!" The vines entangling Netto burned and Netto fell to the ground with a loud 'thud!'.

"Netto! What the hell are you doing here!" Netto looked up and his eyes widened.

"Enzan!" Netto gasped. So _Enzan_ was the final elemental! His outfit was the standard elemental outfit, only with red as the base color. "I could be asking you the same question!" Netto retorted once he got over his shock. Suddenly, the strange female spoke in a harsh whisper.

"I can sense it…you have, don't you sorcerer?" Netto and Enzan looked over at the female.

"What is she talking about Enzan?"

"I have no clue. I'm no sorcerer." The female laughed again.

"Not you, elemental! Haha! I don't know why I didn't sense it earlier! Show me your true form, sorcerer!" Netto grew serious, knowing he couldn't get out of this one.

"Fine then…" Netto said softly. Enzan glanced over at Netto.

"What are you hiding, Hikari?" Enzan demanded. Netto didn't answer, but activated his transformation.

"Chaos Transformation!" After the transformation finished, Enzan found himself staring in shock.

"You're a sorcerer?" Enzan said softly. The female laughed.

"Not just any sorcerer! Master wants to meet you…Sorcerer of Chaos." Netto narrowed his eyes. He hated it when enemies simply called him Chaos Sorcerer, especially in front of people who didn't know. It always made his life harder for him.

"…What's your name?" Netto asked. The female smirked.

"Stella, sorceress of earth. And you need to introduction. Except perhaps to your little friend." Stella smirked at Netto and then glanced at Enzan. Now, if he wasn't in such a serious situation, Netto might have laughed at Enzan's reaction. Never before had Netto seen Enzan in such shock. A few moments later, Enzan snapped out of it.

"I always knew there was something off about you Hikari."

"I always knew there was something off about you too Enzan." Netto retorted. "But that isn't the point." Netto turned towards Stella. "And you can go tell your master that if he wants to meet me, he can come himself." Netto told Stella. Stella's lip turned upwards in a sneer.

"Fool. You dare to turn down our master's direct orders?" Stella snarled. Netto felt himself frowning.

"Whoever your master is, he is no master of me. I may work alongside the Star of Light during this war, but after this, I work alone. I have no master." Netto said coldly. Stella snarled again, but suddenly smirked.

"Oh well. You can tell master that yourself, since you're going to be meeting him very shortly. You see sorcerer, I have orders to bring you to him, should you refuse to come willingly." Netto and Enzan's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so!" Enzan said dangerously. Stella smirked.

"And I don't think you can stop me! EARTH BREAK!" Suddenly, the ground below Enzan cracked open. Enzan let out a shout of surprise and fell through the crevice.

"NO! ENZAN!" Netto screamed as the ground sealed itself again. Stella simply laughed.

"What's the matter Sorcerer? Miss your friend? Oh well! Entangle and Pierce!" Vines suddenly emerged from the ground. Netto jumped, trying to avoid them, but the vines easily caught him. The moment the vines caught him, the thorns suddenly appeared on the vines and pierced Netto's skin. Netto tried not to wince. Those thorns definitely hurt.

'No duh. They're sharp and pointy. Of course they hurt!' Netto thought to himself sarcastically. Strangely enough, instead of being tense with pain, Netto's body seemed to be relaxing and his mind started clouding over.

'The thorns…they must have…injected me with…something to…put me…to sleep…' Netto vaguely realized before giving into the sleep. The vines slowly lowered to the ground, bringing Netto with them. Stella walked over to the unconscious boy and shooed the vines away before looking sadly at the brunette.

"I'm sorry you have to get involved in this, young Netto. You've already spent most of your life fighting…if I could free you from this life you're trapped in, I would. But for now…" Stella shook her head, put on a cold smirk, picked up Netto and teleported. She never saw the small blue PET that lay on the ground, its inhabitant listening to Stella's words.

END CHAPTER 7


End file.
